Crazy Kids
Crazy Kids is a song originally by Ke$ha from her 2012 album Warrior. It will be sung by Taylor Atkinson feat. New Directions in the Season 5 episode, The House Party. Lyrics Hello, wherever you are, Are you dancing on the dance floor, Or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, And shine like stars, We don't give a what, 'Cause that's just who we are. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, them crazy, Them crazy kids. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, we are the, We are the crazy people. I see ya in the club, Showin' Ke$ha love, think, Trippin' on them bitches, That be hatin' catch a dub. Chuckin' deuces, Ya'll hatin's useless, It's such a nuisance. Ya'll chickens, Keep your two cents. And keep your dollars, Keep your loot. I'm fresher than that Gucci, Them boys, they want my coochie, I say nope, I'm no hoochie, Your homegirl hatin', I say who she? Ke$ha don't give two whats, I came to start the ruckus, And ya wanna party with us, 'Cause we crazy mother fuckers. Hello, wherever you are, Are you dancing on the dance floor, Or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, And shine like stars, We don't give a what, 'Cause that's just who we are. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, them crazy, Them crazy kids. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, we are the, We are the crazy people. You see us in the place, Trippin' off the bass, D-D-DJ rock a beat, Make the sucker shake, Like an earthquake. Like an earthquake. Booty pop! All my, Shawties on the dancefloor, Make your hearts stop. Stop your cardiac, Sippin' cognac in the back, Th-they ch-chasin my kitty cat, They know my zodiac. I'm no virgin or no Virgo, I'm crazy that's my word doe, It's Ke$ha in the casa, They be let-lets make it loco. Hello, wherever you are, Are you dancing on the dance floor, Or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, And shine like stars, We don't give a fuck, 'Cause that's just who we are. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, them crazy, Them crazy kids. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, we are the. This is all we got, And then it's gone, You call us the crazy ones. But we gon' keep on, Dancin' till' the dawn. 'Cause you know, The party never ends, And tomorrow we, Gonna do it again. We the ones that play hard, We live hard, we love hard, We light up the dark! Hello, wherever you are, Are you dancing on the dance floor, Or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, And shine like stars, We don't give a what, 'Cause that's just who we are. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, them crazy, Them crazy kids. And we are, we are, We are, we are, we are, The crazy kids, we are the, We are the crazy people. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson